The present invention relates to a mortise lock and, more particularly, to a mortise lock that can be utilized with both an ordinary door and a panic door.
Mortise locks having complicated structure are generally utilized on ordinary doors to provide enhanced security as well as multiple functions. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,377,140 issued May 27, 2008 discloses a mortise lock with a clutching function to allow free rotation of the outer handle when the lock is in a locked state. However, direct mounting of mortise locks on panic doors is not always readily achievable. Modification to mortise locks is required in most cases. Furthermore, mortise locks are relatively expensive than those more commonly utilized on panic doors with fewer functions.
A need exists for an inexpensive mortise lock that can be utilized with both an ordinary door and a panic door.